My happy ending
by AshleyFran
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Bella fugiu de casa por que não aguentava mais os pais brigando com ela. Grávida e sozinha, ela tenta dar um rumo à sua vida. Só não esperava ter a ajuda de alguém. Seu anjo, seu amor, sua vida.


**Meu final feliz**

Bella caminhava pela avenida embaixo de chuva sem rumo. Carros passavam por ela, uns buzinavam outros simplesmente a ignorava.

De cabeça baixa ela pensava no que iria fazer de sua vida agora. Sem casa, família, amigos, namorado. Nada. Estava sozinha no mundo. Esperava ficar feliz, era o que tanto tinha pedido, afinal. Sem cobrança dos pais, o namorado chato, amigos sem graça... Mas tudo o que sentia se resumia somente a tristeza e solidão.

Não sabia para onde ir, tinha pouco dinheiro, então não poderia se hospedar num hotel, por mais chulo que fosse. Era cama quentinha ou sua refeição. Agora, o principal era a refeição. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos ao lembrar-se da ultima discussão com os pais. Bufou passando a mão pelo cabelo molhado, tirando-o do rosto. Olhou envolta procurando algum lugar onde poderia se abrigar enquanto a chuva não passava. Pegar um resfriado não estava em seus planos.

Encontrou a cobertura de uma lanchonete qualquer para ficar até a chuva cessar, sentando no chão duro, se encolhendo colada na parede fria, em posição fetal. Seus soluços aumentando ao reviver as palavras cruéis do pai. Abraçou a barriga como que protegendo seu bebê. Amava-o tanto, nunca iria desistir dele.

Mas seus pais não entendiam isso. Claro que não. O pai da criança não era o "marido" que eles tinham escolhido para ela. Mas o amava com todas as forças do seu ser.

Por isso fugiu. Não agüentaria as reclamações por insistir em não querer fazer o aborto, o julgamento dos amigos por ter engravidado nova e de um "estranho", a cara de coitado do ex-namorado... A única coisa que lamentava era o fato de que talvez nunca mais visse Edward. Sentia seu coração apertar só de imaginar isso acontecendo.

Os carros passavam um pouco mais devagar por causa da chuva, mas ela só via borrões. Sua visão embaçada pelas lágrimas a impossibilitava de ver mais além.

Deitou no chão úmido e tremeu. O vento gelado junto com os pingos de chuva a fazia bater os dentes e o corpo ficar trêmulo.

Os olhos estavam pesando, o cansaço logo a atingiu e entregou-se satisfeita à inconsciência.

Passos rápidos foram capturados por Bella enquanto dormia, fazendo-a levantar surpresa pela presença de uma terceira pessoa. Com a visão meio embaçada não soube distinguir se esse alguém vinha em sua direção. Ainda com sono, coçou os olhos e tentou se levantar, mas estava meio mole e muito cansada. Seu corpo parecia pesar toneladas. Encolheu-se ainda mais contra a parede tentando ficar invisível. Torcendo para não ser um ladrão, pediu a Deus que protegesse seu bebê. Uma pequena vida que não tinha culpa de nada, um inocente.

Uma rajada de vento frio a fez tremer dos pés a cabeça, apesar do enorme casaco que usava, ela ainda estava molhada da chuva. O medo corria em suas veias, o estranho se aproximava... Sua vontade era de correr dali, mas algo a impedia de ir adiante. Seu coração batia tão rapidamente que chegava a doer.

Agora podia ver a silhueta da pessoa que se aproximava vagarosamente. O grito ficou preso na garganta ao reconhecer o estranho. Era Edward.

– Bella?

– Edward. – não saiu mais que um sussurro, mas ele estava perto o bastante para ouvir.

– Graças a Deus encontrei você. Estou te procurando há horas. – se abaixou até ficar da altura dela. – Está tudo bem? – Bella assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Bom. O que aconteceu carinho? Liguei pro seu celular e só dava desligado, fui à sua casa e foi ai que seus pais perceberam que você tinha fugido... – a abraçou. Quanta saudade sentia dele, e pensar que minutos atrás achava que nunca mais iria vê-lo. Respirou fundo sentindo seu cheiro e afastou-se para poder encará-lo.

– Eu estou grávida, Edward.

**POV Bella**

– Gra... Grávida? – apenas assenti esperando sua reação. Ele olhou em meus olhos e estava emocionado. – Você está grávida! – repetiu me abraçando. Admito que não esperasse essa reação dele. Retribui o abraço, agora éramos dois chorando, de emoção. – Eu te amo Bella. Você e a esse bebê que está em seu ventre. Não irei deixar que nada aconteça a vocês. Acho que agora entendo por que fugiu de casa, seus pais não aceitaram, certo?

– Sim. E pior, queriam que eu tirasse nosso bebê, Edward e o quanto antes, para não atrapalhar _seus_ planos para o meu futuro. Isso é ridículo, não vou me casar com aquele...

– Bella, você não casará com ninguém além de mim, entendeu? Vou proteger você. E o nosso pequeno fruto. Seus pais não terão como fazer nada. – sorriu. Balancei a cabeça positivamente. – Agora, vamos sair daqui. Está muito tarde e você está totalmente molhada. Quer ficar doente, é? – me repreendeu, mas não ficou muito tempo sério. Sorriu para mim e nos levantou, fomos em direção ao seu carro que estava a poucos metros de nós.

Agora sim, eu poderia dizer que teria aquele final feliz de contos de fada... Edward não reagiu mal à notícia da gravidez e nem negou ser dele, como meus pais disseram que iria acontecer. Ele me amava e me queria e era tudo o que eu poderia pedir para mim. Ser feliz ao lado de Edward e criar meu bebê com muito amor e paz.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse, me ajudando com o cinto e correu para seu lado, dando a partida logo em seguida e pegou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

– Eu te amo. – disse olhando em seus olhos.

– Também te amo. Muito.

Sim, este seria meu final feliz.

**FIM**

* * *

**Gostou? Comente. Não gostou? Comente.**

**Preciso saber da opnião de vocês.**

**Beijinho;***


End file.
